Cariño vas a estar bien (Inuyasha y Kagome)
by cata.ferruz
Summary: La soledad te consume hasta lo más profundo del alma, hasta el más mínimo sentimiento que alberga nuestro débil corazón. La adolescencia de Kagome ha sido jodidamente dolorosa y ni siquiera el amor es capaz es capaz de rescatarla. Un pequeño ONE-SHOT de Inuyasha y Kagome, algo diferente a los demás pero que espero que sea de su agrado.


**Cariño, vas a estar bien**

8 de Mayo año 2014

Dios ¿la has visto?, ella es jodidamente hermosa ¿has visto su sonrisa?, es demasiado perfecta para la palabra perfección. Sólo mírenla y por favor díganme lo bella que es...sólo mírate por favor y date cuenta lo hermosa que eres, lo maravillosa que eres para este mundo. Pero no, tú no puedes hacer eso, ya que tienes a esos demonios que se empeñan en hundirte y atormentarte.

Ahora tú estás frente a mi sonriendo en manera de disculpa, con una pequeña navaja que ahora es de color carmín en tu mano derecha y unos cuantos cortes en tu muñeca izquierda, y entonces sólo entonces puedo ver como tu sonrisa desaparece, tus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, tu frialdad se rompe y lloras, lloras a más no poder hasta que tus piernas flaquean y caes de rodillas en la fría cerámica del camarín del colegio, con tu rostro oculto en tus manos mientras la sangre se empeña en ensuciar tu uniforme. Y sólo soy capaz de susurrar Eres perfecta pero tú no eres capa de oírme a causa de los sollozos que se escapan de tu boca dejándote sin aliento.

\- Ya no puedo soportarlo más.- tu voz tiembla y es débil, yo no soy capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Quiero ayudarte pero no se que decir, aún estoy sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.- por favor...desaste de mi ahora, con esta navaja.- una sutil carcajada hace eco en el lugar, pero tu voz sigue siendo fría.

Tu voz tan dura y fría me produjo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, ¿cómo haría eso si eres un ángel?, si eres perfecta a tu manera...

...si yo te amo...tanto.

Comienzas a reír a carcajadas, y con sumo esfuerzo te pones de pie apoyando tu mano en la muralla blanca como la nieve dejándola con un leve rastro de tu sangre y me miras. Tu rostro tiene sangre al igual que tú brazo y lo ocultas con la manga del chaleco que llevas puesto.

\- Sabes esto es un asco, todo es un asco.-tu voz es potente y no vacilas al decir las palabras, la fuerza que tienes me sorprende; hace un momento caías a pedazos y ahora estas como si nada.- ¿sabes lo que es tocar fondo y no poder salir de ahí? ¿Sabes lo que es que todos te odien y te recuerden lo horrible que eres todo el tiempo?...¿sabes lo que es odiarse hasta querer desaparecer?

No, no lo sé, pero aún así quiero ayudarte, quiero quedarme a tu lado y decirte que todo mejorara pero a quien engaño esto no mejorara.

Me miras en busca de una respuesta que yo no tengo valentía para darte.

Con los ojos llenos de dolor, de remordimiento, de rabia, de odio pero no contra mi, si no para el mundo, para tu mundo prosigues.

\- No lo sabes, porque tú no sabes lo que es el dolor, no sabes lo que es despertar cada mañana con un deseo de muerte. Y ahora estas aquí pensando que debo ser la cosa más patética del mundo...-un suspiro tan doloroso escapa de sus labios pálidos por el frío del día de hoy.-...pero francamente ya no me importa.

Giras sobre tus talones dando la vuelta hacia los lavaderos, limpias la sangre de tu rostro, manos y brazo, me observas por el espejo, tu pelo castaño oscuro brilla a pesar de la escasa luz que hay aquí, al igual que tus ojos negros y sonríes para luego desaparecer por la puerta dejándome completamente solo.

6 de Agosto año 2014

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que escuche tu voz dirigirse a mí? ¿Desde que me miraste directamente a los ojos con tus hermosas orbes negras? ¿Tres o cuatro meses? ¿Desde la última vez que te vi?. Desde aquella vez en el camarín nunca más te volví a ver, de un momento a otro desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno.

Dios, ¿ella está bien? Porque si no lo esta moriré, ya que mi amor por ella es insuperable y aún lo mantengo latente en mi corazón.

Los pasillos del colegio me parecen tan sombríos y solitarios sin ti aquí. El trayecto al salón de clases es eterno, doloroso y sombrío. Aunque las cosas no han cambiado mucho pareciera que todo es diferente, pero el único diferente aquí soy yo.  
El profesor al llegar comienza a hablar de cosas que no me interesan mientras yo miro por la ventana suspirando de vez en cuando, hasta que escucho tu nombre salir de la boca del profesor, mi mirada se posa en él para prestar atención a sus palabras.  
Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mis emociones se desbordan de mi corazón, me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento llamando la atención de todos mis compañeros de salón, el profesor me mira con lástima. Por un momento dejo de escuchar a mi alrededor y sólo oigo el ruido de mi palpitar desigual y mi respiración agitada, pero trágicamente vuelvo a oír a todos y escucho murmullos ofensivos y risas hacia tu persona. Por fin soy capaz de entender tu dolor...por eso no me quedare en silencio ante esta masa de imbéciles.

\- Es su culpa.- la mirada de mis compañeros está sobre mi y continuo.-¡Todos ustedes tienen la maldita culpa de que ella esté ahí ahora! ¡todos ustedes la destruyeron como quisieron!.

No espero a que nadie conteste a mis palabras y camino hacia la puerta del salón dispuesto a dejarlo, pero la voz de mi superior me detiene.

-Usted no puede salir sin permiso.- sonrió como alguna vez tu lo hiciste

-¿Y usted cree que me interesa?, sólo muérase.- y corro hasta la salida del colegio para dirigirme al hospital en el que estas internada ahora. Empujo a una que otra persona atrayendo sus miradas e insultos, pero eso no me detiene.  
Llegaré.  
Te lo prometo.

-•••••••••-

Al llegar pregunto por ti en la recepción de urgencias, obviamente no me dejarán entrar a verte pero no me importa, ya nada me importa a menos que seas tú así que entrare como sea.  
Ahora estoy frente a la puerta de tu habitación, no quiero entrar, tengo miedo de verte. Que contradicción, pero mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo y giro la manilla hasta abrir la puerta y entro despacio para no molestarte. Ahí estas conectada a máquinas con ambos brazos vendados, te vez tan hermosa aún estando mal ¿pero qué estupideces digo?, debe ser el efecto por no haberte visto durante tanto tiempo.

Y te miro, si te miro como se mira algo que se ama...que se anhela mientras tomo tus delgadas y pálidas manos apretándolas levemente. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, el verte en este estado tan terrible y lloro hasta quedar vacío por culpa tuya. Dime ¿qué me has hecho?, cómo entraste tanto a mi corazón?, tu mano presiona la mía levemente llamando mi atención, mis ojos brillan y las lágrimas persisten en aparecer y sonríes sin abrir los ojos. Y sólo soy capaz de decirte.

\- Cariño, vas a estar bien.

FIN.


End file.
